


Choking Hazard

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Levi is a clean freak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Levi gripped at the couch pillows and let out a strangled moan. His cheeks flushed a vibrant red as he watched his long-term crush and now boyfriend worked on his lap. He was speechless as he gorgeous image booked itself into Levi's memory and there was something Eren was doing with his teeth that was driving him crazy. "</p><p>Eren gives Levi a blow job for the first time and he only hopes nothing goes wrong.</p><p>I hope it puts a smile on your face :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking Hazard

Levi watched relatively calmly as Eren pulled down the band of his pajama sweatpants. The younger was mildly amused where he sat on his knees between Levi's legs, pleased with the lack of underwear on the raven's side. Eren looked at his boyfriend's erection, for the first time since they've started dating, and found it interesting that it curved to his right. It looked a little odd compared to the perfectly symmetrical man sitting on the couch in front of him, but Eren thought it was unique - cute, even.

He softly touched the warm skin and slid his hand around it, feeling his hand follow the curve as he slowly pumped it. A shuddering breath came from the owner and Eren looked up at him to see him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It was clear that his boyfriend was more than a little self conscious about sitting so exposed in front of him and he wanted to wash his worries away. He slowly leaned in and kissed the top. His eyes were half closed and he looked absentmindedly at Levi's navel. Not that he was strange or had a thing for navels, it was just right in front of him and there wasn't anything else to look at.

After some spit collected between his lips he moved his hand down and started smoothly sliding his lips over the head. He moved his mouth down slowly and could feel the head pushing against the teeth on the left side of his mouth. Eren swallowed thickly and heard soft pants falling from Levi's lips. The last thing Eren wanted was to risk choking and decided to not push down any further. He held his hand where it was wrapped around the base slowly pulled his mouth and his hand up Levi's length. Eren dragged the foreskin with his soft lips before pushing it back down. Every time he moved down over Levi's shaft, he felt the head nudge the side of his mouth. His teeth grazed the sensitive tip with each drag of his mouth and he only hoped that it felt good.

Levi gripped at the couch pillows and let out a strangled moan. His cheeks flushed a vibrant red as he watched his long-term crush and now boyfriend worked on his lap. He was speechless as he gorgeous image booked itself into Levi's memory and there was something Eren was doing with his teeth that was driving him crazy. The bunch of brown hair steadily moved up and down, lightly tickling his thighs. The ticklish feeling was the last thing on his mind as Eren started adding his tongue to the amazing array of sensations fogging over his mind.

He noted that Eren's head was tilted slightly to the right and didn't understand why, not that he understood much of anything right now except for the fact that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Eren," he moaned out breathlessly, the name finally reaching it's owner and not just room walls. Levi heard a soft hum and gasped at the way it made him feel. His words died on his lips and his hands found their way into Eren's hair. Levi blushed more at the next moan that came from his lips. He pushed his head back against the couch and Eren's head further down on him on instinct as the best of feelings crashed down over him. The pleasure was indescribable as he released into that amazing mouth. His high didn't last long as the sound of Eren choking crashed him back down to earth. Levi stared down at Eren wide-eyed as he choked on the white fluid still shooting into his throat.

The head of Levi's shaft was lodged into the back of Eren's throat and he desperately back paddled. Eren's throat immediately tried pushing the foreign substance out and most of it spilled out of his mouth. Levi grabbed a bunch of tissues from the box they took out beforehand and wiped off Eren's chin before any of it could drip onto the floor.

"Eren? Eren! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't think that would happen! Can you breathe?"

Eren coughed a few more times and shook his head. The back of his throat and his nose burned, but he was fine.

"I'm okay, it just... Really backfired." He said, his voice a little strained. All he wanted to do was rinse out his mouth until the bad tasting burn left his throat, but he smiled and softly kissed Levi when he leaned forwards. Levi cupped Eren's cheek as he kissed him and silently apologized for making him choke. He felt Eren smile against his lips, but also felt something warm slowly flow against his lip. Eren felt it too and they separated, both very confused. Levi wiped his lip with the back of his hand and saw a white, partially transparent, sticky liquid on his hand. The same sticky liquid that was leaking out of Eren's nose.

The same sticky liquid he wiped off of Eren's chin moments ago.

Levi watched in horror as Eren tried wiping it away, but more and more just poured out of his nose. Eren looked up at him, panicking as he tried stopping it with some tissues.

"Is that....?" Eren tried asking as he looked at the tissue, grabbing another as more came out. Now he understands why his nose is burning. Levi shoved himself back into his pants and climbed over the back of the couch in a flash, rushing down the hall, shouting "Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww, that's so gross, oh my god!"

Eren knew what a clean freak Levi was, but focused now on cleaning out his nose instead of trying to calm his boyfriend. A few minutes later - after Levi had washed his hands a number of times - he returned.

He returned with rubber gloves, a bandanna tied over his mouth and a wet cloth to clean Eren. A soft smile spread across Eren's face as Levi took care of him. It might have been from an arm's length, but Levi helped him clean up without looking too disgusted.

"Thank you, I'm sure that won't happen again next time." He said and leaned in to kiss Levi's cheek. Levi's face pulled into what Eren knew was his 'That's-so-fucking-disgusting' look and he shoved the wet cloth into Eren's face. "There's no way there's going to be a next time, you Brat. I'm going to have nightmares about that."

Eren just laughed and pulled Levi into his arms, kissing his head before he could protest.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Levi." His tone was playful as he hugged his boyfriend. His boyfriend just blushed and dug his face into his warm chest, whispering "I know, I love you just as much."

Two weeks later, Eren finally convinced Levi to try it again and it went much better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did this make you smile?


End file.
